storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Wanted
"Not Wanted" is the 26th episode of season 11. Story Shunting Yard: Morning (We see James shunting a line of 10 trucks, all open ones loaded with coal into a siding. Diesel comes slowly by.) Diesel: (rudely): Having trouble James? I can help you out. All you have to do is give up. It’s clear you can’t do it. James: (angrily): I can TOO shunt trucks! (Diesel chuckles and continues slowly on his way. James continues to struggle. He gives the line of 10 trucks a big bump, and they roll into the siding, with the buffers stopping them.) Narrator: Every day for the past two weeks, the engines were putting up with Diesel’s rude remarks, from morning to night, and all over again the next day. Luckily for James, he hadn’t been in the yard until two days ago. But because he wasn’t use to getting rude remarks all day long, he would take it out on whoever he spoke to after the insult was made. (James is puffing past the carriage sheds, where Old Slow Coach is.) James: (rudely): Ever since the workmen’s hut was rebuilt, you’ve been nothing but useless! Old Slow Coach: (sadly): If only someone took me out, then I could prove my worth. Smelter’s Yard: Morning (We see ‘Arry shunting 5 flat-trucks of scrap into a siding. D261 is close by, taking on diesel fuel. His driver puts the hose back into place, and D261 is starting to move slowly out of the yard.) ‘Arry: (encouragingly): Say D261, try to bring us back something interesting. D261: (delightfully): Rumor has it that Diesel’s working in the yard. I bet he could help us get something other than old machinery. Shunting Yard: Mid Morning (D261 arrives at the shunting yard. He sees Diesel shunting 8 express coaches into the carriage shed. He goes over to speak with him.) D261: (evilly): Hullo Diesel! “Arry, Bert, and myself are looking for something “interesting” to scrap. Diesel: (delightfully whispering): I overheard James taking his anger out on Old Slow Coach. She says no one takes her out. She’s perfect for scrapping. Narrator: The two diesels made a plan. D261 would go and couple up to the 11 flat-trucks of scrap, while Diesel brought over Old Slow Coach. Now, you’d think someone would notice, but since the flat-trucks of scrap were in a non-busy area of the yard, and with no one keeping a watchful eye on the carriage shed where Old Slow Coach resided, nothing could go wrong. (D261 leaves with the 11 flat-trucks of scrap, along with Old Slow Coach coupled behind the brakevan. As he leaves the yard, his engine starts to make a whistling sort of noise.) D261: (angrily thinking to himself): Great! I’m whistling again! (He looks around; no one is watching him.) (The camera moves away from D261, and goes over to focus on James, who is in the busier part of the yard. He is shunting 5 coaches into a carriage shed when a shunter walks up to James.) Shunter: (kindly): Have you seen Old Slow Coach? I have a job for her. James: (thoughtfully): Not since this morning. Did you check her usual place in the south-side carriage shed? Shunter: (kindly): I did; but she wasn’t there. James: (hastily): You can use a few of these coaches. They not currently needed for a train. The Five Coaches: (grumbling): We’d rather have a rest than go out yet again after completing one journey! (James begins to reverse to take them back to the station.) James: (thinking worriedly to himself): Oh dear! Someone, probably Diesel, overheard us and attached her to one of the scrap trains bound for the Smelter’s! Smelter’s Yard: Mid-Afternoon (Bert is slowly moving about the yard. He is coupled up to Old Slow Coach. ‘Arry is working close-by) ‘Arry: (impatiently): Come on Bert! We have to hide her! Bert: (crossily): I’m doing my best ‘Arry! (Bert continues on his way around the yard. Eventually he spots a siding that is hidden by a large pile of scrap. He goes into the siding and is uncoupled from Old Slow Coach.) Old Slow Coach: (a weak yet somewhat brave tone): You won’t get away with this. Someone will come and find me sooner or later. Bert: (evilly): Only if anyone cares about you. Shunting Yard: Mid0Afternoon (James is at a water column. His fireman is taking the hosepipe out of his water tank. His fireman is soon back in the cab and James starts to head back to shunting, when he sees Donald slowly leaving the yard with 10 flat-trucks of scrap.) Narrator: While James had been getting a drink, he was trying his hardest to think about where he’d seen a line of flat-trucks loaded with scrap. It was only when Donald whistled that James looked over at what he was pulling. James: (urgently): Donald! Donald! Stop! (Donald stops.) James: (pleading): Can we please swap jobs? I must go to the Smelter’s. IT’s an emergency. Donald: (sternly): Aye James! I hope you’re able to take care of whatever’s bothering you. Smelter’s Yard: Early Evening (James arrives with the 10 flat-trucks. The Yard Manager is pleased to see him.) Yard Manager: (kindly): There’s some flat-trucks of rails that need to be taken to the yard. Can you please take them? James’ Driver: (kindly): Certainly. Narrator: But before they went looking for the rails, they went looking for Old Slow Coach. James spotted the large pile of scrap. He looked down and followed the track he was on. It led straight into a siding. (James puffs slowly into the siding and finds Old Slow Coach looking scared. James is coupled up and runs tender-first out of the siding. Shunters pull point levers.) James: (thinking worriedly to himself): They’re going to stop us. They’re go- Narrator: But the shunters were actually helping James get over to the line of flat-trucks with rails. (James is coupled up and puffs tender-first out of the yard. ‘Arry is coming towards him.) ‘Arry: (angrily): Bert, there’s a jailbreak! Stop them! (Bert starts to move out of a siding, but he’s moving very slowly.) ‘Arry: (impatiently): Can’t you go any faster?! Bert: (crossily): I can only go 20 mph. ‘Arry: (angrily): Fine! I’ll try to stop him. (‘Arry starts to move forward, but the shunters pull point levers to divert ‘Arry onto other tracks.) ‘Arry: (groaning): Come...on…’Arry! You...can...do...this! No...I can’t do this. I’m also built for only going 20 mph. Bert: (angrily): I told you about the top speed, but no, you didn’t listen to me. ‘Arry: (angrily): I told you to hide Old Slow Coach, but no, you didn’t listen to me! You decided to put her in an obvious place anyone would look first! Narrator: As the two diesels argued over who’s fault it was, James moved slowly back to the yard. Shunting Yard: Sunset (Sir Topham Hatt is waiting at the yard. James blows his whistle and comes proudly into the yard with the rails and Old Slow Coach.) Sir Topham Hatt: (surprised): So this is what your “emergency” was. But how did you ever get to the Smelter’s? Old Slow Coach: (a little shaky): Diesel shunted me to the back of D261’s scrap train eariler today. James: (faltering. Sadly): Sir, it’s more of my fault than Diesel’s. I said some rude things to her and Diesel overheard us. Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt listened carefully to what James told him. Sir Topham Hatt: (a mixture of stern and proud): James, you might have played a role in getting Old Slow Coach sent to the Smelter’s, but I’m proud of the fact that you saved her. James: (ashamed): And probably a lesson I’ll never forget. (Sir Topham Hatt looks at Old Slow Coach.) Sir Topham Hatt: (thoughtfully): Old Slow Coach, I have an idea to make sure that you’re used more often. Shunting Yard: Morning (Old Slow Coach is in her usual carriage shed when James comes up to see her.) Narrator: After several months at the Works, Old Slow Coach returned to the yard. James was pleased to see her, but he was very curious to find out what the workmen did to her. Old Slow Coach: (proudly): I’m a camping coach now. James: (confused): A what? Old Slow Coach: (calmly): A camping coach. I’ll be put on a siding at a seaside station. People can live inside me, and they can also use me to tour around. Smelter’s Yard: Engine Sheds: Morning (The Yard Manager is standing in front of the sheds. D261, ‘Arry, and Bert are all there in the four berth shed.) Yard Manager: (angrily): I can’t believe you’d try to take something that we’re NOT supposed to scrap! (‘Arry, Bert and D261 look ashamed.) Yard Manager: (angrily): All of you will stay in your sheds for a while. Hopefully when you come out again, you’re better behaved! Shunting Yard: Morning (We see Henry coupled up to a line 18 trucks. 9 stone trucks, 3 oil tankers, 4 milk tankers, and 2 vans. We then have Diesel and behind the brakevan.) Narrator: While the Yard Manager at the Smelter’s took care of his engines, Sir Topham Hatt took care of Diesel by sending him to work at the Smelter’s, the only place that he’ll ever work at from this day forward. Characters *James *Donald *Diesel *Class 40 *'Arry and Bert *Old Slow Coach *Sir Topham Hatt Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Completed Episodes